poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
We Are Not Monsters
Darren: What the heck does that Blizzard think he's doing?! It's already been 1 month! Even Ryvine, the Ryvine, thinks that Jack and Blizzard are working together. The member of the Organization who were with Jack, where did they disappear to? Using copies to attack us? Blizzard would never forgive something like that! He holds his pride as a Warrior dearer than anyone. Ahh. What the heck is going on?! Blizzard! It doesn't matter anymore just hurry back here! Stand in the Lobby, Dwrren stands confused and frustrated over the events past. He suddenly gets a phone call from someone he doesn't recognize. ???: Darren, No. XIII. Darren: That's me but who are you? ???: Lazard has called for you. Please head to the briefing room now. Darren: Hey hold on! Just who was that? Darren heads off to the briefing room with his friends after the call, hoping there would be something from Blizzard. Felix: Has there been anything from Blizzard yet? Lazard: It seems we can't even get a hold of him by phone. Oliver: Then, why did you call for us? Lazard: A new mission. I'd like you to go investigate the hometown of the missing Member, Jack. Alice: Excuse me? Lazard: According to our information, His master say he's no longer around. But I just can't trust it. Gabrielle: How come? Lazard: Because They're master and pupil. Mandy: Ohhh--- Lazard: I've sent some of our staff to go check it out but I haven't had any contact from them since. I'd like you to go and check out the situation. He will be accompanying you. Zero: I'm Zero. Darren: Is this some kind of a misfortunate mission? Zero: Once you're ready please let me know. After his greeting Darren gets a phone call. Darren buddy calls him up, Ken. Darren tells him he's still in the briefing room and that he's about to go on a mission. Just before Darren, Zero and the other head out for their mission, Zero explains a few things about the details of the mission. Zero: Pleasure to be working with you. Oliver: We're just doing some investigating right? This'll be a piece of cake! Zero: I doubt it. Originally Ryvine was supposed to be sent out on this mission. In other words this mission should be taken seriously. If you take it too lightly you'll fail! Darren: What about Ryvine? Zero: He refused the order, or so it seems. Felix: Is that even possible? Aren't you guys just being too soft on him? Zero: Ha! How about I tell him that? Felix: Uhh! Please don't! They take the Portal to their target location, Jack's hometown. Upon arrival Darren and his friends notices some weird looking trees. Darren: Weird trees. Zero: They're White Banora trees; otherwise known as Dumb Apple. Darren: Which means this is Banora village? Blizzard's hometown?! Zero: Exactly. It would appear that Jack and Blizzard are old friends. Out of nowhere Jack's clones suddenly appear. Felix: Aren't these the same guys from Tatsumi Port Island?! Darren draws his sword and charges at the enemy. Being the skilled member that he is, these guys were nothing, he defeated rather quickly. Zero: It seems they've arrived in the village as well. The safety of the villagers is what concerns me. It's possible that these people might have taken the villagers hostage. With weapons of mass destruction we'll get rid of Jack and his accomplices. It's what the President plans to do, so it would be best if we were to move quickly. Gabrielle: All right, leave it to us. While following the trail to Banora village Felix ends up at a resident, but is greeted by Jack's Clones and one giant spider-like robot! Felix beats the robot to smithereens. Felix: Jack's Copy. Zero: Where did you hear that from? Felix: I heard it from Ryvine. Zero: The machines you see here are technologies that were stolen from my world. Apparently they can also create clones of Jack with his power and characteristics. All: What?! Zero: But only warrior and monsters. Oliver: Warrior and Monsters are the same thing you say. Oliver inspects the robot, but doesn't get much time to because Zero hurries him to move to the next location. Zero: This is Jack's master's home. His master are the landlords of this village. Darren and using friends look at three fill with Dumb Apples Blizzard: But I could never forgive myself if I stole one from there. The mayor's son was my best friend after all. Zero: It's not a hard thing to believe. They grew up together and were best friends. Mandy: The missing warrior, Blizzard and Jack, became accomplices, is that what you mean? Zero: It would seem that's what Ryvine thinks. Zero looks over at a tree with rocks under it Zero: Oh? A grave. It looks new. Kids. Go find Blizzard's house. I'm going to go check out the grave. Felix: Do Maverick Hunter really do work like that? Zero: Someone has to do it. Alice: What a pain. Zero: Don't worry about it; because of you my pay is better. Darren: Are you serious?! Darren and his friends goes on their hunt for Blizzard leaving Zero to his job, checking the grave. They arrives at a small town but is surprised to see that there's no one around. They walks further in to investigate. More clones appear. They decides to go into one of the houses. Old Lady: Is there something I can help you with? Darren: Sorry to intrude! Are you Blizzard's master? I'm Darren. Old Lady: You wouldn't happen to be Darren the Puppy? Darren: What the heck is that? Old Lady: Hehe. My pupil told me all about you in his letters! Zero concentration and like a puppy he never calms down. Hehe. Darren: That Blizzard--- Old Lady: You're not one of Jack's comrades are you? Darren: Nope, not at all. So don't worry. Old Lady: Has something happened to my son? Darren: Even I don't know. Old Lady: A while ago, Jack came back with a bunch of his comrades. Then soon after he started taking the lives of the villagers. Jack a long time ago was such a good child. Darren: What about Blizzard? Old Lady: He came back too. But he's gone somewhere and left his sword behind. That sword over there is our braver, courage, honor, wisdom and pride. Darren: So that's what it was---he never once used this sword before. Leave Blizzard to me. For now I think it would be best if you were to hide. Old Lady: No need to worry about me. Jack will not kill me. Darren: Oh--- Darren takes a long stare at the Sword then exits the house to continue his search for Blizzard. Darren: Guys, Blizzard---Where are you? Darren encounters more Jack clones. After beating up the wimpy clones, Darren gets a call from Felix. Felix notifies Darren that Zero thinks he might have found the base for these Jack Clones. Darren quickly hangs up and make the trek over to Zero and the others. Zero: The grave belonged to Jack's master. Alice: He wouldn't do that to his own master would he?! Zero: It seems he has no reason to hide the truth. Did you happen to find Blizzard? Darren: He wasn't home. But please! Give me some time! When I see Blizzard, I'll convince him to return. If Blizzard thinks it over, both him and Jack just might come back to the Organization. Zero: I finally understand why Ryvine choose you to take on this mission. Oliver: Us? Zero: Blizzard and Jack. These two were Ryvine's best friends. Most likely he didn't want to fight these two. That was the reason he refused the mission. Gabrielle: We're Blizzard's friend too. Zero: I'm looking forward to seeing you bring those two back. We don't have much time, we must hurry. They breaks into the complex and is cheerfully greet by more jack Clones. Being the Warrior Darren is, he tells Zero to move ahead and that they'd take care of the clones. Oliver quickly finishes off the clones and later joins back with Zero. Darren finds Zero working on a computer. Zero tries accessing it to see if there's any information on it about the Genesis Copies. Zack walks into the next room and finds the one and only, Jack. Jack: 「The mysterious abyss tis the Gift of the Goddess. In pursuit of this gift we take flight. Within the heart's water surface a hopeless wander will flow. Like ripples to waves come forth the dreams below.」 You're quite the noisy one, Darren the Puppy. His friend laughter for what he called Darren, then Zero comes marching in! Zero: I investigated the grave at your house. Others of our staff were here to do an investigation but it seems they've been killed. Jack: Threatening me? Your information seems to be mistaken and not very reliable. Felix: Shouldn't it be obvious? At the very least you could have let your master live. Jack: That man have continued to betray me, ever since I came back to that house. Organizations Freaks, what the heck would you know?! Jack throws a Fira at Zero and Zero is out for the count. Darren and his friends readies themselves for battle but before they can, Blizzard takes Darren's sword and points it at Jack. Jack: Hey partner. Good. So it means your heart is decided. As childhood friends I respect your choice. However, can you live in that kind of world? He leaves Darren: Blizzard---! Blizzard leaves Darren's sword in the floor and follows Jack out. Darren quickly takes his sword and chases after them. Oliver: Darn it! Where did they go?! Did they leave the warehouse? They loses track of them but see a door that leads outside, they opens it up but monster pop out in surprise! Out of nowhere Zero pulls out his blaster and gets rid of the ugly monsters for Darren and the others. Zero explains the situation to The kids. Zero: There isn't much time left. We need to leave the village soon. Gabrielle: Are we not going to look for those two?! Zero: Any trace of this deplorable event will be erased. That's the method the company has decided on. There will be an aerial bombing on this village. Back at Blizzard's home was there really no one there? All: ... Zero: Hurry! More monsters come rushing into the warehouse. But Zero pulls out his blaster again and blasts away so that Darren and using Firenze can get through. They continues their chase. When they finally reaches Blizzard home he finds Blizzard's master lying on the floor dead. Knowing that Blizzard kill him Darren: How the heck could you have done this?! HUH?! Oliver punch him Oliver: Is this---is this supposed to be your honor and' PRIDE?! Blizzard: My master no longer had any reason to live and I'm guilty of the same crime. Felix: Stop saying things! We can't understand! Explain yourself! Jack: I've told you haven't I? He can't live like that anymore. He leave Darren: Blizzard! Jack trip him Darren: Angeal!! Jack: 「You will take flight? Even if the world hates us so.」 All: Shut Up! Jack: 「A painful tomorrow is all that waits for you. Even twirling winds will not stop their flow.」 It seems Ryvine isn't here today. I wonder why? As Blizzard leaves Banora, Ryvine summons Bahamut! They have no choice but to fight. Until then, Darren know what he do, he have to summon his Persona after Igor gave him and his friends the power of the wild card, and then Orpheus appeared Darren: Orpheus: I am thou, therefore thou art I. I, String Master Orpheus... Will Fight of this Monster!!! They are fighting the Bahamut and they did it. After the battle Darren receives the summon materia. Oliver: How could you use a summon creature! What happened to your pride as a Warrior! Jack: We are---Monsters. Gabrielle: Huh?! Jack: We have lost both our dreams and our pride. Darren: Warriors aren't---Monsters. Jack flies away with his wing. Soon after, the village of Banora begins to be bombed. Darren and his friends gets picked up by Zero from his ship, they take one look at the Banora Village that burns down All: Blizzard--